Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-1}{4t} + \dfrac{-5}{4t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-1 - 5}{4t}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-6}{4t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{-3}{2t}$